User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: Do or Die
Format Filming Location: Rustenburg, South Africa Format Filming Location: Melk, Austria This season 28 challengers arrive in Austria with one goal in mind, to win doing whatever it takes. Opposing to other seasons this season has no real theme to it. A regular challenge season where you fight to win challenges and stay in the game. This season is played entirely in the format of individuals. No challenge will be a paired challenge or a team challenge. Every man for themselves. Each round participants participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions") which are followed by an elimination round — "The Zone." This season will involve like the previous ones, personal banks, but this time its done a little differently. Each challenge the contestants will be told the amount of money they get based on placement in the challenge. So even if you don't win the challenge you still add money to your bank. There will be a Zone called the Dead Zone in which the people who earned $0 are considered last place contestants. The winners will have to nominate two people of their sex from this group. Another Zone will be called the High Zone in which consists of people who got the second highest amount of money after the winners. In the case that one gender does better than the other and beats out the available spots in the High Zone, the last remaining person of the other gender will be deemed the winner of the challenge for their gender but not be apart of the High Zone or vote other than who goes into the Zone. The High Zone have free pick to nominate one male and female out of anyone not in the danger zone. The person with the most votes is voted into the Zone. If there is a tie the winners will break it. At the Zone, the three contestants will face a draw that decides who plays in the Zone. Two of the three will be drawed. The person who loses the Zone is not eliminated but sent to be apart of the Mercenaries who already consisting of 3 people are awaiting their chance to enter the game. Once there are 6 mercenaries in the game, only one person will be drawed to play in the Zone. The person who is chosen by the draw has their choice of which Mercenary they will duel against. If they beat the mercenary they will return to the game and the mercenary is out for good. If the mercenary beats the contestant the mercenary joins the game and the contestant is sent home for good. This twist ends after all mercenaries have dueled. The winner of the Zone wins the money the loser earned from the challenges. In Episodes 6-10, at the challenge the person who comes in last place will be eliminated from the game. The format will continue as normal. In Episode 10 and forward the High Zone will be dismantled and everyone who is not in the Danger Zone will be able to vote and be voted for. In Episode 11, the 10 contestants eliminated via daily challenges returned to compete in a Do or Die challenge where 2 of the same sex each will return to the game. They will earn a bonus of $5,000 for their return. At the end of the season, the 8 individuals to make it will run the finals. The male and female to finish wins the grand prize. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'Champion:' $385,000 + Individual Bank *Runner-up: $120,000 + Individual Bank *Third place: $85,000 + Individual Bank *Fourth Place: $40,000 + Individual Bank Cast | | |} Game Summary Elimination chart Game progress | |} ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge : The contestant won the challenge : The contestant was apart of the High Zone. : The contestant was apart of the Dead Zone but was not chosen to go into the Zone. : The contestant was selected for the Zone but won the draw. : The contestant was not selected for the Zone. : The contestant won the Zone : The mercenary won the Zone and entry into the game. : The contestant lost in the Zone and was eliminated. : The contestant lost in the Zone and became a Mercenary. : The mercenary lost the Zone and was eliminated. : The contestant lost the daily challenge and was eliminated. : The mercenary awaits it's chance to duel. Voting |} Bank progress | |} ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge : The contestant won the challenge : The contestant was apart of the High Zone. : The contestant was apart of the Dead Zone but was not chosen to go into the Zone. : The contestant was not selected for the Zone. : The contestant won the Zone : The mercenary won the Zone and entry into the game. : The contestant lost in the Zone and was eliminated. : The contestant lost in the Zone and became a Mercenary. : The contestant lost the daily challenge and was eliminated. : The mercenary lost the Zone and was eliminated. Category:Blog posts